A drabble a day by C Adrian Cummings
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: Uma Coleção de Drabbles HP. .:. Em 365 shots .:.
1. Blaise & Gina

**Uma Tradução autorizada da antologia de Drabbles "A drabble a day" De C. Adrian Cummings**

_**Postagens: **2 shots por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T/**M (quando houver elementos que caracterizem a serie como M-rated, troco a classificacao geral, ok :)

___**Shipper: diversos**_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: HP não é meu._

_**Autora: C. Adrian Cummings**__  
_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles HP. .:. Em 365 shots .:.

* * *

**.: I :.**

**Blaise e Gina**

- Você tem uma boca muito talentosa, Gin ... isso foi incrível!

_- Cale a boca_ ... meu irmão vai matar a gente se nos pegar.

- Oh, vamos, como se ele fosse capaz de ganhar de alguém da sonserina, como eu.

- Bem, prefiro não testar essa teoria, ok?

- Tudo bem ... você tem certeza de que eu não posso simplesmente enfeitiçá-lo agora pra que fique de boca fechada?

- Se fizer isso, vai ter que se ver com meu morcego fantasma.

- Estraga prazer.

- Gina? - Ron resmungou.

_- Merda!_

_- Estupefaca!_

_- Blaise!_

- Oh, fala serio, eu _tinha_ que fazer!

- Não diga que eu não avisei ... - (Um encantamento é murmurado.)

_- Aaaahhhhhhhh!_

* * *

_N/T:_

_* Oi oi, personas, eu sou Hime-chan e venho apresentar as senhoritas (os) uma parte do meu "projeto Trad de ferias". HP esta na lista ;)_

_** Essa serie e uma traducao autorizada pela autora. _

_*** Devo estar att de 2/3 vezes por semana._

_**** Reviews serao muito apreciados. Ne ;D_

_E sim, aproveitem :D_


	2. Draco & Gina

**Uma Tradução autorizada da antologia de Drabbles "A drabble a day" De C. Adrian Cummings**

_**Postagens: **2 shots por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T (por enquanto)**

___**Shipper: diversos**_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: HP não é meu._

_**Autora: C. Adrian Cummings**__  
_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles HP. .:. Em 365 shots .:.

* * *

**.: II :.**

**Draco e Gina**

- Vamos, Weasley ... sem truques, eu juro.

- Certo. Como se eu _alguma vez_ cheguei a acreditar em _você,_ Malfoy. Alguem da sua Casa o mandou fazer isso e você está apenas querendo ganhar uma aposta.

Draco fingiu uma expressão chocada. Um _muito mal_ fingimento. - Isso me machuca, Weasley. Você realmente pensa isso de mim?

Gina revirou os olhos e virou-se, recusando-se a se dignar dar-lhe uma resposta.

- Ok, então talvez haja uma aposta envolvida. Se eu lhe der a metade dos meus ganhos, isso ajudaria?

Ela fez uma pausa. - Quanto?

- 50 galeões.

_- Cinqüenta?!_ Por um beijo?

- Esse é o trato.

- Vendido!

* * *

_N/T:_

_* Ok, galera, eu to vendo que o povo ta querendo Dramione, certo? Vamos fazer assim: depois que eu postar os drabbles que ja preparei, traduzo dramione pra gente, certinho? ;D_

_** Oh, eu to felizona com os coments, arigatou :))_

_*** Personas, como essa serie e predominantemente M-rated, decidi postar os drabbles T-rated primeiramente. Assim que esses se findarem, passo para os M-rated. Ok? :)_

_**** Novamente, arigatou :DDD_


	3. Zacarias & Hermione

**Uma Tradução autorizada da antologia de Drabbles "A drabble a day" De C. Adrian Cummings**

_**Postagens: **2 shots por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T (por enquanto)**

___**Shipper: diversos**_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: HP não é meu._

_**Autora: C. Adrian Cummings**__  
_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles HP. .:. Em 365 shots .:.

* * *

**.: III :.**

**Zacarias e Hermione**

- Vá _embora,_ Smith - Hermione repetiu friamente.

Todos ao redor fitavam em admiração. O loiro tinha interrompido os estudos de Hermione, algo que ninguém sequer arriscara em fazer antes.

- Mas Hermione ... - insistiu.

_- Não,_ Smith - interrompeu-o. - Eu não sei o que quer, mas vou _dizer_ o que _eu_ quero: Me deixe em paz. - Seu tom de voz soou perigosamente baixo. Qualquer outra pessoa teria fugido, mas Zacarias se manteve firme.

- Um encontro, - disse simplesmente. - Isso é tudo que quero.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e o fitou, intrigada e apesar dos pesares…. Ele _era_ sexy...

- Tudo bem. - disse finalmente, chocando a todos.

- Excelente.

* * *

_N/T:_

_* Ok, galera, daqui umas 3 ou 4 postagens trago dramione ;D_


	4. Rony & Luna

**Uma Tradução autorizada da antologia de Drabbles "A drabble a day" De C. Adrian Cummings**

_**Postagens: **2 shots por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T (por enquanto)**

___**Shipper: diversos**_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: HP não é meu._

_**Autora: C. Adrian Cummings**__  
_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles HP. .:. Em 365 shots .:.

* * *

**.: IV :.**

**Rony e Luna**

Quando Rony chegou do trabalho à noite e encontrou Luna sem qualquer peça de roupa, de braços abertos em sua cama, ele ficou agradavelmente surpreso e um pouco preocupado.

_Sera que tinha esquecido seu aniversário?_ Não ... isso tinha sido alguns meses atras. _Qual era a ocasião especial então?_

- Existe uma razão para você estar de pé ai parado, Ronald? - sua voz sonhadora soou. - E ainda vestido, e claro?

Rony instantaneamente esqueceu todas as suas preocupações, às pressas descartando as próprias roupas e pulando em cima da cama.

Fizeram amor durante toda a noite e o último pensamento de Rony antes de adormecer era o quanto ele _amava_ as excentricidades de sua esposa.

* * *

_N/T:_

_Certo. Eu nao vou dizer nada *hehehe*_


	5. Rony & Dean

**Uma Tradução autorizada da antologia de Drabbles "A drabble a day" De C. Adrian Cummings**

_**Postagens: **2 shots por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T (por enquanto)**

___**Shipper: diversos**_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: HP não é meu._

_**Autora: C. Adrian Cummings**__  
_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles HP. .:. Em 365 shots .:.

* * *

**.: V :.**

**Rony e Dean**

- Tá falando sério? - Rony perguntou, incrédulo, depois de ser informado que Harry estava dormindo com Finnigan.

- Claro que estou, - o menino respondeu com raiva. - Os cretinos estão nos traindo!

- Ei, calma, cara. Eu sei, e horrível, mas conhece o ditado " Não sinta odio, consiga vingança"*

- Ta dizendo…?

- Sim, Barry White ja dizia naquela musica.. _vamos em frente!_

Os olhos de Dean arregalam. Rony estava _seriamente_ sugerindo ... _nah,_ não poderia ser. -Ta brincando, certo?

- Nao. Quero dizer, vamos mostrar aos cretinos que nao precisamos deles. O que acha?

Dean o fitou pensativo por um instante e em seguida sorriu. - Vamos em frente!

* * *

_N/T:_

_Certo. *ABAFA*_


	6. Draco & Hermione

**Uma Tradução autorizada da antologia de Drabbles "A drabble a day" De C. Adrian Cummings**

_**Postagens: **2 shots por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T (por enquanto)**

___**Shipper: diversos**_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: HP não é meu._

_**Autora: C. Adrian Cummings**__  
_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles HP. .:. Em 365 shots .:.

* * *

******Draco e Hermione**

**.: VI :.**

No início da manhã, o nome de Hermione aparecera no Profeta Diário como uma nascida de trouxas procurada para interrogatório.

No início da tarde, estava cativa na Mansão Malfoy ... capturada e trazida pelo próprio dono.

No início da noite, estava bastante confusa. Certamente deveria ter sido interrogada, _Crucio-ficada_, estuprada e morta a esse momento, não deveria? Em vez disso, estava apenas escondida no quarto com o closet mais _ridiculamente_ enorme que já havia visto na vida.

Tarde da noite, descobriu o motivo de tal: Draco não queria compartilhá-la com os outros Comensais da Morte ... ele a queria somente para si.

* * *

_N/T:_

_ *ABAFA novamente*_


	7. Colin & Gina

**Uma Tradução autorizada da antologia de Drabbles "A drabble a day" De C. Adrian Cummings**

_**Postagens: **2 shots por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T (por enquanto)**

___**Shipper: diversos**_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: HP não é meu._

_**Autora: C. Adrian Cummings**__  
_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles HP. .:. Em 365 shots .:.

* * *

**.: VII :.**

**Colin e Gina**

Gina o fitou estupefata. - Mas ... - disse, - ...Sem ofensa, é claro, porque não me incomoda ... mas, você não gosta de…_ meninos_?

Colin encolheu os ombros. - Claro, eles são ótimos, - respondeu casualmente. - Mas você também é.

Ela não pôde deixar de sorrir a isso. E corar um pouco. Ele poderia ser um pouco idiota, mas era doce.

- Bem, então ... suponho que podemos chamar isso de um "encontro".

O rapaz baixinho e hiperativo sorriu-lhe. Pouco antes de se virar para sair, reuniu toda sua coragem e ergueu-se na ponta dos pés para beijar-lhe a bochecha.

- Obrigado.

* * *

_:)_


	8. Harry & Simas

**Uma Tradução autorizada da antologia de Drabbles "A drabble a day" De C. Adrian Cummings**

_**Postagens: **2 shots por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T (por enquanto)**

___**Shipper: diversos**_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: HP não é meu._

_**Autora: C. Adrian Cummings**__  
_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles HP. .:. Em 365 shots .:.

* * *

**.: VIII :.**

******Harry e Simas**

- Ei Simas. - Harry arriscou uma tarde dessas, quando estavam apenas os dois em seu dormitório.

- Sim? - foi sua resposta rápida.

- Você é gay, certo?

- Aa.

- E esta solteiro?

O rapaz estava curioso aonde essa linha de questionamento iria leva-los, e seu tom o traíra novamente quando respondeu. - Sim ...

- E está interessado em alguém?

Agora, o garoto irlandês estava _muito_ intrigado. - Sim, - disse . - Por que pergunta?

- Ah ... - Harry disse, o coração esmagado. - Nada em especial... Eu só ... bem ... Eu so ...

- … Estava interessado em mim? - O outro arriscou, sua voz cheia de esperança.

- Er ... sim, - respondeu, corando.

Simas pulou nele animadamente e o beijou.

* * *

_*A.P.A.N.H.A*_


	9. Oliver & Gina

**Uma Tradução autorizada da antologia de Drabbles "A drabble a day" De C. Adrian Cummings**

_**Postagens: **2 shots por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T (por enquanto)**

___**Shipper: diversos**_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: HP não é meu._

_**Autora: C. Adrian Cummings**__  
_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles HP. .:. Em 365 shots .:.

* * *

**.: IX :.**

**Oliver e Gina**

A diferença de idade nao era uma questão de preocupação para todos os seis garotos Weasley e nem mesmo os irmãos superprotetores de Gina ousariam se opor a ela, uma vez que batesse o pé e decidisse algo. E assim o fez: seu relacionamento com Oliver _não_ estava aberto à discussão.

E foi assim que, um ano depois de Rony Weasley ter se formado em Hogwarts, ele e seus irmãos foram ao casamento de sua irmã mais nova com o um homem cinco anos mais velho.

E quando Oliver e Gina compartilhassem seu primeiro beijo como marido e mulher, até mesmo os seis irmãos admitiram que eles eram perfeitos um para o outro.

* * *

_N/T: _

_* Irmaos superprotetores... Ne, eu tenho um assim. Mas os da Gina sao muito mais compreensivos hahahah_

_** Personas, obrigada pelos coments :D_


	10. Zacarias & Rony

**Uma Tradução autorizada da antologia de Drabbles "A drabble a day" De C. Adrian Cummings**

_**Postagens: **2 shots por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T (por enquanto)**

___**Shipper: diversos**_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: HP não é meu._

_**Autora: C. Adrian Cummings**__  
_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles HP. .:. Em 365 shots .:.

* * *

**.: X :.**

**Zacarias e Rony**

- Idiota estúpido Smith, - Rony resmungou.

- Oh, o que ele fez agora, Ronald? - Hermione perguntou exasperada.

- Só se acha todo tão perfeitinho, com esse cabelo loiro, roupas impecáveis e vasto conhecimento em Herbologia ...

- Alguém estava falando de mim? - perguntou uma voz altiva, soando diretamente por trás do ruivo.

Os olhos de Rony abriram-se de subito, mas se acalmou rapidamente antes de se virar para encarar o rapaz pelo qual semi-secretamente nutria sentimentos.

- Uhh ... errr ... talvez? - Rony gaguejou.

- Pena, - Smith disse suavemente. - Eu gosto de caras um pouco mais seguros que isso. - E então foi embora, e Rony o fitou estupefato, imaginando o que diabos foi isso que acabou de acontecer.

* * *

_N/T: Bem. Ta bom ne. risos_


	11. Draco, Ginny & Hermione

**Uma Tradução autorizada da antologia de Drabbles "A drabble a day" De C. Adrian Cummings**

_**Postagens: **2 shots por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T (por enquanto)**

___**Shipper: diversos**_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: HP não é meu._

_**Autora: C. Adrian Cummings**__  
_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles HP. .:. Em 365 shots .:.

* * *

**.: XI :.**

**Draco, Ginny, e Hermione**

_- Hermione, - _disse Gina, a voz carregada em exasperação. - Quantas vezes temos que te dizer? Os elfos nao _gostam_ muito disso.

- Minha garota esta certa, Granger, - Draco pontuou de seu lugar ao lado de Gina. - E deveria saber ... meu pai é um dois homens mais cruéis no mundo e até mesmo _nossos_ elfos são felizes.

Nao precisava dizer que Hermione _não_ estava feliz em saber que seu feitiço - sua brilhante ideia - nao fora bem aceita.

Draco e Gina trocaram um olhar significativo e chegaram a um acordo rápido: Hermione precisava de algo para tirar sua mente desses experimentos malucos. E eles sabiam exatamente que coisa era essa ...

* * *

_N/T: _

_* O engraçado e que a Hermione realmente parece do tipo "Tudo pela ciencia" - ou pela magia? (certo, isso e confuso demais! hahah)_

_** Certo. Esses dois tem "planos mirabolantes" para a Granger ou foi impressao minha? *APANHA*_

_*** Ok, galera, vamos que vamos. Daqui uns 2, 3 dias trago mais pra gente :)_


	12. Harry & Luna

**Uma Tradução autorizada da antologia de Drabbles "A drabble a day" De C. Adrian Cummings**

_**Postagens: **2 shots por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T (por enquanto)**

___**Shipper: diversos**_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: HP não é meu._

_**Autora: C. Adrian Cummings**__  
_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles HP. .:. Em 365 shots .:.

* * *

**.: XII :.**

**Harry e Luna**

Após a morte de Sirius, a sanidade de Harry fora salva por ninguém menos que Luna Lovegood. Que irônico _que_ isso era, hein_?_

Inúmeras pessoas lhe tinham enviado cartas por suas corujas, mas fora a carta _dela_ que prometeu muito mais que palavras vazias ...

Quando o Expresso para Hogwarts começou sua jornada em primeiro de setembro, Harry estava sozinho em sua cabine, Ron e Hermione estavam no vagão dos monitores e Neville e Gina em algum outro lugar no trem.

Mas Harry não ficaria sozinho por muito mais tempo. Logo em seguida, Luna entraria e trancaria a porta atrás de si com um charme obscuro na face.

* * *

_N/T: _

_* Mais outro :D_


	13. Gina, Luna & Hermione

**Uma Tradução autorizada da antologia de Drabbles "A drabble a day" De C. Adrian Cummings**

_**Postagens: **2 shots por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T (por enquanto)**

___**Shipper: diversos**_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: HP não é meu._

_**Autora: C. Adrian Cummings**__  
_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles HP. .:. Em 365 shots .:.

* * *

**.: XIII :.**

**Gina, Luna e Hermione**

- Psst ... Hermione! - Gina sussurrou. A outra virou a cabeça em direcao a voz.

Hermione sorriu e pegou suas coisas.

Um minuto depois, encontrou Gina do lado de fora da biblioteca.

- Onde está a Luna? - perguntou.

Gina encolheu os ombros. - Ela disse algo sobre oito dedos e kiblitzers e saiu correndo à procura de uma câmera. Tenho certeza de que vai nos encontrar a tempo.

E foi exatamente isso que Luna o fez.

Ela não conseguiu as fotos de sua besta imaginária, mas ainda asism, pos sua câmera em bom uso.

A noite das meninas teria muitas lembranças.

* * *

_N/T: _

_* Outro :D_


	14. Gina e Rony

**Uma Tradução autorizada da antologia de Drabbles "A drabble a day" De C. Adrian Cummings**

_**Postagens: **2 shots por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T (por enquanto)**

___**Shipper: diversos**_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: HP não é meu._

_**Autora: C. Adrian Cummings**__  
_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles HP. .:. Em 365 shots .:.

* * *

**.: XIV :.**

**Gina e Rony**

Rony sentou-se _fervilhando _enquanto seus dois melhores amigos liam a carta de seu irmão_._ Ele nem percebeu sua irmã entrar no quarto até que ela perguntou. - Uau, qual e o problema?

_- Percy, -_ praticamente rosnou. - O cara acha que eu deveria "cortar laços" com o Harry.

Os olhos de Gina arregalaram. - Está brincando …- disse, mas podia ver claramente que ele não estava. Ela não conseguia se lembrar de uma única vez de te-lo visto assim tão tenso ...

Com a esperança de ajudá-lo a relaxar, caminhou ao redor do rapaz e começou a massagear-lhe os ombros.

- Oh _Merlin,_ Gina … - murmurou. - Isso é incrível.

Ela apenas sorriu e beijou o topo de sua cabeça. - E pra que servem as irmãs?


End file.
